


Bokutachi No Birthday

by hikachan



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Drunk Calling, M/M, another quick drabble, birthday surprise, clingy!yamada, video calls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28725945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hikachan/pseuds/hikachan
Summary: chinen receives a lovely birthday surprise from his one and only
Relationships: Chinen Yuri/Yamada Ryosuke
Kudos: 10





	Bokutachi No Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> saw a tweet that said yamada video called with chinen at his birthday?! so here this mess is

November 29th. 11:55 PM. Chinen sat alone in his apartment, almost in pitch black darkness. His birthday was approaching and again he had to spend it alone. 

He felt sad about it. No one even offered to sit with him until the day came. He was use to it, though. Birthdays weren’t his favorite occasion in the world. To him it was just another day, most of the time anyways. 

He gently sighed and scrolled through Instagram on his phone, quietly humming a tune to himself as he did so. His eyes kept turning to the time, the minutes getting closer to twelve. Chinen didn’t know why he was excited when all he was going be was let down.

Yamada structured his phone up against a few books, fixing himself up before pressing the facetime button. He was a bit drunk from drinking earlier, he didn’t know if he’d get an answer. He felt bad that he told Chinen he couldn’t do anything for his birthday because his schedule was packed, the least he could do was video call with him on his birthday. 

The clock his twelve, Chinen’s phone lights up with a facetime call. 

Yamada Ryosuke (facetime). He gasps before he can answer and turn on a light at the same time. “Hello?” he asks in a quiet voice, his bed head was terrible and he was a bit embarrassed by that. 

“Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear chinen.. happy birthday to you!” Yamada sang, he held up a cupcake and candle to the screen for him. Chinen pretended to blow it out at the same time that Yamada blew it out. 

“I didn’t think anyone was going to call, i’m sorry about my messy appearance.” Chinen said, trying to fix himself up. It was really no use now, he know Yamada wouldn’t care much. 

Yamada laughed quietly and nodded, staring a hole through Chinen it felt like. 

“It’s no big deal really, i fixed myself up for you so you’d have a nice birthday surprise. You look cute to me anyways, don’t worry cutie.” Yamada said, his eyes sparkling from the fluorescent light in his room. 

Chinen nodded, he secretly turned on the screen recording so he could capture this moment. He noticed Yamada looked sleepy and his words were slurring. He automatically assumed he’d been drinking, but he didn’t say anything. 

“That’s so kind of you, yama. I appreciated you calling me, i didn’t think anyone would seriously. I’m sorry if you were busy and-“

“No need. I wasn’t busy, i had an easy day today. I’m sorry i couldn’t be with you, baby. I feel terrible about it. I want to give you the biggest kiss right now” Yamada finished chinen’s sentence for him, a grin appearing on his face. 

Chinen couldn’t help but to laugh at how drunk he was, he thought of him as a lost puppy. His giggled filled the room, he didn’t feel the sorrow anymore. His worries left him, and Yamada was now his only worry. 

“I would want that too, badly. I want to fall asleep in your arms, it’s freezing tonight. I sound so stupid to be honest. But i’m serious, i miss you a lot. I hope you come home soon.” Chinen said, the gloominess creeping up on him again. He tried to shoo it away, although it was something he couldn’t escape. 

“It’s okay, i will be home soon. I don’t know exactly when, but soon enough. Don’t be too down about it, chii. It’ll be alright.” Yamada said, his eyes becoming more tired as he spoke. 

Chinen sighed and nodded, brushing the hair out of his face once more. “You need sleep, you’re so drunk yama. Please sleep, i’ll go to sleep as well. Okay?” He asked, a slight frown creeping up on his face. 

Yamada nodded and blew Chinen a small kiss. 

“Goodnight, my angel. Sleep well yeah? I love you birthday boy.” He mumbled quietly before hanging up the phone. 

Chinen stopped the screen recording and smiled to himself before he turned off the lights again. He curled up in his comforter and was left alone with his thoughts. 

If it was no one, it was always Yamada who comforted him in his worse moments. 

And for that? He was grateful.


End file.
